Dream
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Acomoda las sábanas un poco, pone las cobijas sobre ella y deja su cabeza sobre la almohada soltando un largo suspiro, para cerrar los ojos y poder dormir nuevamente, suplicando no volver a ese extraño e... incómodo sueño. [One-shot][Marissonshipping][ 18]


**N.º Palabras/Pag: -**

 **Resumen** : No tengo un resumen adecuado a esta ocurrencia, lo siento :D

 **Advertencias** : Referencia explícita a sexo. o sea (?) LEMON o lime en este caso xDDD

 **Aclaraciones:** Mairin cuenta con 14 años o más que es la edad general en que se comeinza la pubertad en hombres y mujeres (aunque según lo ultimo que leí hace un mes es de 12 años pero shhh (?)

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. El contenido de esta historia es por y para fans._

* * *

 **Dream**

 _Puede escuchar su respiración golpear su oído, tratando de decir alguna palabra pero no eran más que suspiros y jadeos, sus manos aferrándose a sus hombros con fuerza, arrugando la playera que trae consigo, siente como sus uñas rasgan su piel cada que él pasea su mano por su cuerpo._

 _Las piernas de ella se contraen sobre su cintura cuando sienten como su mano va muy cerca de cierta zona sensible, un quejido sale de sus labios y puede jurar que su rostro enrojece aun más. Él vuelve a subir su mano, acaricia con cuidado su vientre y pasea por su espalda, debajo de la blusa que ella se niega a quitar por vergüenza, recorre su piel con la palma asegurándose de conocer su cuerpo con sólo el tacto._

 _Siente como ella se relaja, aleja su cabeza de los hombros ajenos y con timidez busca su mirada, busca confianza y seguridad. Lo encuentra en la mirada azul, en sus facciones, en como sus manos continúan acariciando su cuerpo con mimos y paciencia. Ve como ella pone sus manos a cada lado de su blusa y la retira, torpe e indecisa, de su cuerpo dejando que caiga al suelo, vuelve a mirarlo, se muerde el labio inferior y cierra los ojos para dejar que el placer la inunde._

Mairin abre los ojos, siente mucho calor en todo su cuerpo, sudor y jadeos. Las mantas de la cama están en el suelo, su almohada también, incluso las sabanas estaban pegadas a su piel. No entiende nada de lo que acaba de pasar, mira a su alrededor y ve luz en la ventana, seguro ya amaneció.

Pasa sus manos por su rostro para despejar el poco sueño que le queda, se sienta sobre la cama despacio y trata de controlar su respiración, mira a su lado, su compañera de viaje aun duerme profundamente y es un alivio que no la vea en ese estado; está confundida, realmente confundida y… no, tal vez confundida no era la palabra que buscaba.

¿Alterada? ¿Agitada? ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué había soñado eso? Y por sobre todo, ¿Por qué era Alain quien, con tanto cariño, la tocaba?

– Oh Arceus – Susurra por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Poco a poco siente el frío de la madrugada en su cuerpo, recoge las mantas del suelo y su almohada para volver a acostarse. Su mente era un revoltijo completo, como un tornado de imágenes y sensaciones que iban y venían. Acomoda las sabanas un poco, pone las cobijas sobre ella y deja su cabeza sobre la almohada soltando un largo suspiro, para cerrar los ojos y poder dormir nuevamente, suplicando no volver a ese extraño e… incómodo sueño.

¿Incómodo?

 _Ásperas, pero increíblemente cálidas, las manos que pasean por su cintura con tanta calma le hacen morderse su labio inferior en un intento de reprimir el suspiro que quiere escapar de su garganta, calor que sólo contrasta con el de su propio cuerpo, que ha sido cubierto de caricias._

 _Sus propias manos se aferran al cabello azul oscuro de él, por inercia lo acerca a su cuerpo, el aliento ajeno choca y arde en su piel descubierta y un beso es depositado en su vientre con cariño._

 _Aquellas manos no se quedan quietas, continúan bajando con calma por su cadera, paseándose a gusto por sus muslos desnudos, acomodando sus piernas con delicadeza sobre los hombros del otro. Ella abre los ojos, envuelta en un estado nuevo, se pierde en la mirada celeste cielo y se ve reflejada en ellos. Otro beso, depositado en su cadera, ve como él con sus dientes toma la orilla de su ropa interior y levantándola lo suficiente como para mostrar sus intenciones de retirarla pero esperando que ella lo diga en voz alta._

— _Oye_ _— Susurra ella, toma con ambas manos las mejillas ajenas enredando sus dedos en el cabello oscuro. — No seas impaciente, Alain._

— _Ese es mi problema — Le responde con la voz rasposa, profunda, cargada con algo más que ella no descifra. — Me has hecho esperas mucho tiempo._

 _Él afirma sus manos a cada lado de la cadera de la chica, comienza a avanzar sobre ella hasta tenerla por completo bajo suyo, sin posibilidad de que se pueda escapar de sus brazos._

— _Mairin — Le susurra, mirándola de manera intensa, casi como una suplica._

 _Ella traga saliva, siente como la temperatura se agolpa en sus mejillas bruscamente, atina a morderse el labio inferior y colocar sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico, atrayéndolo hacia ella para depositar un pequeño beso en su cuello, seguido de una mordida suave._

 _Él se sorprende y un jadeo sale de sus labios por la repentina mordida. Lo siguiente que siente es como las piernas de ella envuelven su cadera con fuerza, ella esconde su rostro en su cuello y aferra sus manos a su espalda._

 _Mairin siente sus orejas encendidas en vergüenza, pero finalmente accede a continuar._

— _Continúa…_

Se sienta de un salto sobre su cama, con la cara enrojecida, la cubre con las manos y ahoga un grito en sus palmas de pura vergüenza.

¡Ahora había sido muy explicito! Y se sentía tan real.

— ¿Mairin? — Escuchó desde un lado de la habitación, con una toalla en el cuello y una bata de baño, su compañera de viaje enarcó una ceja — ¿Estás bien?

— Ah, sí… ¡Estoy bien! — Tartamudea y comienza a reír de manera fingida.

— Digamos que te creo — Ella encoge los hombros y camina hasta su propia cama secándose el cabello.

Mairin deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, a penas puede con recordar tan bien su sueño como para que ahora le preguntes el por qué de que su cara arda en vergüenza.

— El baño ya esta libre — Recuerda su compañera al notar que la entrenadora no se ha movido de su cama.

— Sí, gracias.

Mairin lanza las tapas de la cama y sale corriendo la baño, necesita con urgencia lavarse el rostro y bajar el color sonrojado de su cara. Necesita pensar un poco que demonios ha soñado y por sobre todo, entender por que se siente un poco decepcionada de que no sea real.

Lanza un grito por la conclusión que sacó de la nada, y lanza más agua fría sobre su cara en un intento en vano de borrar aquellos pensamientos.

Chespie, quien estaba en el balcón de la habitación tomando un poco de sol entra con el rostro confundido por el grito.

— Descuida Chespie — Señala la otra chica mientras se secaba el cabello — Creo que tuvo un sueño raro o algo así.

La Chesnaught ladeó la cabeza un poco, escuchando balbuceos de Mairin a través de la puerta del baño, el agua correr y un poco de la misma derramándose en el piso. Asumió que Mairin sólo estaba exagerando sobre su sueño o se había despertado con alguna idea en la cabeza. Luego preguntaría directamente a su entrenadora si algo malo estaba pasando y si debía darle un puño drenaje a alguien por ella.

Se dio vuelta para sentir los rayos del sol matutino junto al Haxorus de la compañera de viaje de Mairin.

* * *

Y así es como yo comienzo mi era de lemon con el Marissonshipping (?)

Dedicado a Torrencee ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! *ヾ(-∀・*)*+ Seguro te entrego este one-shot atrasado, pero es que en la semana no me dio tiempo de nada y... bueno, tal vez tampoco puedas leerlo pronto por que estás igual ocupada... ¡Cuando puedas y lo leas quiero que sepas que te amo mucho! Y que te deseo un feliz cumpleaños atrasado. ( ˘ ³˘)


End file.
